Winning a Battle, Losing the War
by wordsofdust
Summary: El ferviente azul de sus pupilas cansadas observa cómo su propia locura se materializa en mil recuerdos. Mientras tanto, la carcajada de su difunta esposa resuena en ecos negros. Rick Grimes. One-Shot.


Si cierra los párpados, todavía puede oír los suaves ecos de su risa.

Él recuerda, aún obnubilado por la melodía, cuanto le había perturbado aquel agudo y precipitado sonido cuando acababan de conocerse. Lori en sus tiempos de juventud, con cabellos café y ojos brillantes; y aquella sonrisa que desvelaba y esa personalidad ardiente e inquieta. Digna de todo tipo de halagos, por toda clase de atributos, excepto su risa, claro. Se trataba del tipo de carcajada que oyes a kilómetros, aquella espontánea muestra cómica que discernía de todos sus otros rasgos. Totalmente estruendosa de una mala manera. Él había retornado a su hogar, aquella noche de enero, meditando si era egoísta odiar la risa de la mujer que amaba.

Y el ríe al recordar eso, ahora que lleva consigo muchos más años y más experiencia, porque entiende que el amor es algo impuro e imperfecto. Porque ahora comprende que amar no es alabar cada imperfección sino aceptar que la otra persona es, también, humana. Porque ahora sabe que en esa noche de enero no tendría que haber malgastado preocupaciones; tendría que haber disfrutado el saber que ella era suya, el saber que ella reía porque era feliz.

Si hubiera sabido la rapidez con la cual el mundo rota, y cómo todo cambia sin necesitar un por qué, habría apreciado mucho más los días que compartía con aquella chica que aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuan imperfecto era. Esa es la magia del amor joven, realmente cree en la ausencia de defectos.

Rick Grimes abre los pesados párpados de par en par, intentando alejarse del vil recuerdo, y el iris azul de sus ojos se torna celeste ante la pálida luz del sol. Si no estuviera totalmente solo en aquel descampado, tal vez alguien habría hecho mención de las venas rojas que cubrían el exterior de su pupila. No recordaba cuándo había dormido por última vez. No le importaba demasiado. Simplemente estaba convencido de que no quería hacerlo ahora, deseaba estar alerta, sentirse vivo por un rato.

Él llega a la súbita conclusión de que extraña su risa. Y no es simplemente porque echa de menos a Lori en todos los aspectos, lo cual es una verdad obvia, sino también porque no recuerda la última vez que la oyó reír así. Hurgar en su memoria de poco le sirve. Solamente sabe que, luego de desatado el apocalipsis, aquella carcajada estruendosa y disparatada se convirtió en un sonido suave, apenas perceptible, una risita melodiosa acompañada por una sonrisa de ojos tristes. ¿Habrá ocurrido cuando le dispararon? ¿Cuando se desató la pandemia? ¿O habrá sido antes de eso, en las vísperas de la caída de su matrimonio? No sabe. No sabe cuando su esposa dejó de ser feliz; y ahora, viudo y solo como está, entiende que nunca lo sabrá.

El aire que respira es seco y arde. Lo hace pensar en la prisión en llamas. Intenta creer que Carl está bien, en algún lugar cercano. Y esto es muy probable, teniendo en cuenta la perspicacia y la valentía del niño, pero hace tiempo ya que la esperanza no acompaña al mayor de los Grimes. Este recuerda, con relámpagos de desesperación en el pecho, cómo huyeron ellos dos solos, dejando atrás el fuego, las cenizas, los cadáveres. Recuerda que se separó de su hijo cuando fueron atacados por una horda de caminantes. Carl huyó corriendo, preso del miedo y de la certeza de que su padre correría tras él. Él se quedó atrás, estaba cansado y débil, solo atinó a esconderse mientras su pequeño se alejaba más y más.

Rick entiende ahora que tendría que haberlo intentado, porque cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto. Si lo pillaban y moría, o si terminaba perdiéndose en un lugar plasmado de caminantes, aún así, habría resultado mejor que la soledad absoluta que experimentaba. Suspira y hunde su cara en su mano derecha. Cubre sus oídos porque escucha, a la distancia, a Judith llorando. Y sabe que es imposible, pero el sonido no desiste y, junto con la todavía presente carcajada de Lori, lo aleja más y más de su tan preciada cordura.

Carl, su hijo, herido de un disparo en el pecho momentos antes de conocer la granja Greene. Su mejor amigo con un cuchillo -que él mismo clavó- hundido en el corazón. Su esposa con una cesárea letal, creyendo hasta su último aliento que él la odiaba. El producto de este sufrimiento, su beba, siendo despedazada por caminantes porque él no pudo protegerla. Todas las flechas apuntan a él. Ahora entiende, dolorosamente, que eventualmente fue la culpa la que lo volvió loco. Una culpa merecida.

Él sabe que falló. Falló porque no existen líderes benévolos en el medio del caos, y no existen líderes responsables en un mundo donde los sanos se ven obligados a matar. No. En un mundo donde sobreviven los violentos y los crueles, solamente hay lugar para dictadores, reyes y _gobernadores_. No sobrevive la democracia por la misma razón por la que no sobreviven ni santos ni inocentes: Es un mundo enfermo.

El clima es pesado y cruel, y la ausencia de caminantes asusta al viejo sheriff: Significa que no hay gente, ni viva ni muerta, a kilómetros. Le tiembla la embarrada mano derecha al desembolsar la pistola. Piensa en hundirse plomo en el cráneo hasta que recuerda que no tiene balas, pero así es mejor, tal vez. Así puede decir que luchó, que lo intentó.

Rick cubre su cara de barro al intentar limpiar las frías gotas de sudor que le recorren la frente. El solo hecho de pestañear conlleva esfuerzo y duele, pero lo hace, y al suspirar jura que puede sentir la fragilidad de su caja torácica. Cuando abre nuevamente los malogrados ojos azules, observa a la distancia a una mujer de cabellos café y vestido de seda blanco. Esta vez no la escucha, la ve. Está parada a metros, apenas en su campo de visión. El pecho le tiembla de emoción y dolor, y cuando nota que ella sonríe, siente relámpagos en el corazón.

Le quiere preguntar el por qué de su sonrisa. ¿Acaso disfruta verlo derrotado? ¿en soledad? Tal vez solo disfruta verlo, después de tanto tiempo. Desearía que estuviese más cerca. Sabe que está loco, sabe que Lori no vuelve, y que los cadáveres no sonríen, ni caminan, ni se visten de blanco. La quiere más cerca. Quiere hablarle. _Princesa,_ quiere decirle,_ ya casi estoy contigo. _Considera que una amante de películas de Disney, lo cual ella es (lo cual ella _era_), apreciaría el apodo. _Princesa, no me abandones ahora. Justo ahora no._

Pero ella no sucumbe a acercarse, ni le habla, ni lo mira. Ni siquiera aprecia que la haya llamado _'princesa_', después de años de atenerse al seco y frío_ 'Lori'_. Hay un hombre a su lado. Cabello moreno y brazos anchos, la abraza por detrás y ella toma sus manos en las suyas. Ahora lo ve claramente, ahora sabe que es su mejor amigo. Ese que murió gracias a su cuchillo. Lori a él sí lo ve, le sonríe, lo toca. Rick cierra los ojos.

Se recuerda a si mismo que la Lori que él amaba, lo amaba a él y no a Shane. Murió siendo su esposa y no la suya. La mente le juega trucos y tiene que recordar que son eso, trucos. Cuando abre nuevamente los ojos, la imagen desaparece. Se encuentra solo, nuevamente, y el aire que respira vuelve a quemar.

Judith llora a gritos y él recuerda por septuagésima vez que la niña está muerta.

Judith deja de llorar.

El clima no ayuda: Es cálido y pesado, los árboles fallan en su prehistórica tarea de dar sombra. A su mente no se le escapa la posibilidad de creer que esto, también, pueden ser los desvaríos de una mente cansada y atormentada. Tal vez nada de esto este pasando realmente, o no de la manera en la que él lo percibe. Era irónico y cruel pensar en sus tiempos de policía. Nadie hubiera osado llamarlo 'loco' en esa época. Nadie hubiera pensado que un muchacho hecho y derecho como Rick Grimes pudiese quebrarse frente a algo tan vanal y cotidiano como la soledad.

Él no se niega a creer que fue débil. Aún tiene la pistola guardada en la funda, eso es prueba suficiente.

_¡Tenías razón!; _grita hacia el vacío, _No pude protegerlos. Deberías haberme matado cuando tuviste oportunidad. Tú fuiste tan débil como yo. _Y sonríe bajo el cruel pensamiento de que Shane también hubiera fallado. De que Lori y Judith hubiesen muerto estando él vivo o no, _Eh, pero al menos son tuyas ahora, ¿verdad? Son tuyas dónde quiera que estén._

En sus repetidos años de educación cristiana a la confusa edad de diez años, nadie jamás pudo inculcarle la creencia de que el cielo y el infierno eran don entes separadas. Siempre creyó que, si Dios existía, debía estar aliado con el Diablo, sentado junto a él en algún lugar del estrecho mundo, riendo mientras el resto de la humanidad pensaba que haría al día siguiente. Lo había comprobado al inicio de la epidemia. Dios nunca fue perfecto, era culpable como el resto de nosotros.

Si el cielo y el infierno eran lo mismo, Lori y Shane estarían en el mismo lugar. Si el cielo y el infierno eran lo mismo, realmente no importaba ser bueno o malo, matar o dejarse matar, todo desembocaba en un mismo arrollo. El mismo gobernador podría estar con ellos allí, también. Ser merecedor de ver a su hija nuevamente. Pero, ¿y los caminantes? ¿es que ellos no merecían la paz? ¿estarían siempre en un eterno limbo?

Rick Grimes traga, incapaz de pensar más allá de la muerte, aferrándose a la poca cordura que aún yace dentro de su mente. Carl estaba vivo, en eso no había fallado. Carl _seguramente_ estaba vivo. Los ojos color lapislázuli se le llenan de gotas de sal, tal vez hasta su hijo estaba muerto. Tal vez todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Tal vez nunca debió haber despertado del maldito coma.

El pesado corazón retumba contra sus costillas en un laborioso esfuerzo de permanecer latiendo. Por primera vez se siente en completo control de sus facultades mentales. Nada le nubla el juicio ahora, simplemente la noción de que sí, de que realmente está muriendo, de que morirá solo y de que eso no es tan terrible como suena. Morir solo parece tener mucha más dignidad que cualquier otra cosa.

Morirá y se convertirá en caminante. Morirá y su destino será nunca morir en realidad. Su cadáver recorrerá bosques, calles y ciudades; su alma permanecerá siempre encerrada dentro de un carnívoro muerto vivo. Nunca se reencontrará con Lori, dónde quiera que ella esté.

El antiguo sheriff traga con pesadez. Su mano izquierda ejerce presión sobre la herida que yace en el costado izquierdo de su tórax. Está tan deteriorada que ni siquiera parece una mordida, simplemente le hace recordar a una manzana vieja y decaída, sucia y sin gracia. Las palabras de Morgan son implacables dentro de su cabeza, _Todo era rojo_. Tenía razón. Lo es. Incluso la soledad que experimenta es roja, incluso la fiebre que descarga potencia sobre su agotado cuerpo. Incluso la gota de sudor que le recorre la frente. Rojo es el color de la muerte y ahora lo sabe, ahora lo entiende.

Rick cesa de presionar el costado de su tórax, y deja que la sangre corra libre. Lo último que ve antes de morir es eso, la viscosa sustancia carmín brotando a borbotones, abandonando su cuerpo en ríos y ríos de ferviente color.

Y lo último que escucha es la joven risa de su ausente esposa. El tipo de carcajada que oyes a kilómetros. Aguda y precipitada, estruendosa y disparatada, la escucha resonar contra la nada misma, y volver en forma de ecos negros, que se repiten una y otra vez como un disco rayado en el medio de un descampado desolado.

Jura nunca haber escuchado un sonido tan hermoso.


End file.
